Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosures relate to an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus.
Related Art
Printers configured to reversing front and back sides of a sheet being conveyed to form images on both sides of the sheet are known.
One of the printers of this type includes an image forming unit configured to form an image on a sheet, a fixing unit configured to fix the image on the sheet, a sheet conveying path being a conveying path for discharging the sheet, a drawing path being a conveying path for reversing the sheet, a paper discharge tray disposed on an upper surface of a printer body, a guide which is disposed on an upper side of the paper discharge tray and is formed to continue the drawing path, and a reversing roller disposed on the drawing path.
In the printer described above, the sheet for which image formation has been finished is discharged to the paper discharge tray after passing through the fixing unit and the sheet conveying path. Regarding the sheet for which an image has been formed on one side of the sheet and an image it to be formed on the other side of the sheet, the sheet is guided to the drawing path after passing through the fixing unit. Then, the sheet entered the drawing path is conveyed again to the image forming unit by causing the reversing roller to inversely rotate in a state where the sheet is placed on the upper side of the paper discharge tray to be along the guide.